Trux
by onyxnox
Summary: A Shadowhunter turned into a werewolf, join Elena Ravenscar unfold the way of the Weres.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is the Law of the Jungle,**

**as old and as true as the sky,**

**And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper,**

**but the Wolf that shall break it_ must die._**

**As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk,**

**the Law runneth forward and back;**

_**For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf,**_

_**and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack.**_

**Now these are the Laws of the Jungle, and many and mighty are they;**

**But the head and the hoof of the Law and the haunch and the hump is — _Obey!_**

_- The Law of the Jungle, Rudyard Kipling._


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the midnight air as I limp my way down the alley, the color of ichor brandished through my very skin. _**Blood. Flesh..**_

Naked I found myself, in a playground outside the city, I felt wasted... dirty... unimaginably unholy... **_damned_**. The memory of the cause of this is still fresh in my mind, as remorseful as the most disastrous memory would be, yet as vivid as any picture could be. Just stinging, this is.

I was fighting along with my parabatai that day, _fighting for glory_, I would say. But I suppose that would remain just as a saying for me now. A damned werewolf just broke some law by admittedly crossing a Shadowhunter's territory and attacking them. Not a good choice for a midnight snack, I would just stand there and say but under the laws of the Clave, we have to get him. Surprisingly, team work is evidently shown in that situation with all his fellow wolves in their pack started growling, showing up their teeth like it's some kind of an honor to have those while we are standing just by, having no choice but to eliminate them all.

**_Aveda,_** I whispered and the angel knife in my hand started to glow while I heard my fellow, Iza, clicked a gun. Then there was a blur. Several of the men just standing a while ago transformed into their werewolf form, cornering -if creating a circle have those- us. Growls, slashes and gun shots echoed all over the place. While I slashed Aveda with every werewolf I could see, making them disintegrate into ashes, Iza provided some help by letting them experience spontaneous combustion through shooting them with silver bullets. Not any longer, the whole pack was reduced to just a half from what it is when it started and with tamer looks, the pack leader decided to back out, taking along his pack with him..

**Then it hit me. **

As the remaining silhouettes vanished through the woods, I fixed my gaze on Iza looking quite petrified by something about my left thigh. Flabbergasted, the look on her face suddenly turned into an expression I cannot quite describe but as I focused at the same spot she's been looking into, I felt a gush of pain and panic inside as blood is rushing down it. The bleeding is unstoppable as the flesh is merely exposed in the surface. I suddenly turned to Iza, now standing with her hands covering her mouth and tears swelling up her face. I reached for her, wanting to say_ it would be okay, it will just be me, some say there's a chance a bite wouldn't have any effect, none at all.._ but the words are drowned in my throat as she ran away with the same indescribable expression she's got.

**_It was disgust._**

After the remorseful night, I figured it will not be wise of me to come back to the Institute I've been into. Much more to Alicante. I know not all wolf bites result to lycanthropy but I can feel it. Slowly dying... slowly emptying all the glory I've lived for... slowly being one of them... slowly being a _Downworlder. _

I know how the transformation goes and yet I'm still wishing I wouldn't be affected, that I wouldn't need to be one of them, that I wouldn't need to leave being a Shadowhunter. That's when I thought wishing makes a fool out of everyone. It lets a person believe in a thing which that person very well know will not happen. It feeds out a person with false images that what he desired will come true though just by 'wishing' means the thing, you ought, is **_impossible._**

############################################################


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight. A full-mooned midnight. **Then I felt it.**

Extreme pain, that is. My legs started to feel like they're ripping up every muscle, every tendon, every cell I've got in it. I screamed in agony and bewilderment as the pain forced me to the ground, bending my back. Not that later, my teeth seemed to burst out and rattle. The feeling is unexplainable after that, I ought losing yourself is entirely here I was, as I said, naked in some playground I knew was far, far away from where I came from with a bloody animal before me.

With all my energy drained, it was hard enough to even stay seated. I suddenly felt myself collapsing on the hard ground, doubting there would be someone to see nor hear me. Dried leaves crumpled beneath my body, crushing like little bones. All was silent then that I was even able hear my pulse radiated all over my body...

But there came the realization that I'm not alone.

_Having the Sun up and the wind cooling the place, the Institute is the best place for someone to unwind. To relax. To be home.. _

_I stumbled my way from my room to the library. I've always been fond of the place. It contains such energy that no other place in the world can ever achieve, even in battle where I often find myself with extreme excitement. The books, lined with gold and preciously ornamented, are like pulsating some kind of radiant energy all over the place. Yes, that must be the reason. _

_As I see myself by the door of the room, I saw a figure I would always remember. Iza, I muffled, my parabatai. This room had been a silent witness to our friendship. In here we rest after a long day of practicing of becoming a Shadowhunter. In here we discovered we're truly made to become the other's parabatai. _

_She must've heard me muffle her name under my breath, for she turned and smiled at me. She set down the book she'd been reading and stood up, walking from her place to mine. I was about to touch her when she slowly stepped back, the expression of her face changing. Then came a rush of memories.. The battle.. The pack.. The damned. I tried to move myself from my place to hers but my feet wouldn't move. Instead, I brought myself to explain myself to her but as I move my eyes, I saw her getting her gun. The same gun she used that night, the one with silver bullets. I panicked. I fought hard to bring my feet to motion but whatever effort I exert, it wouldn't move. Then the sound of shot echoed all over the room and I saw myself, not bloody, but combusting. It feels like being literally burned, like a bacteria set to a pool of alcohol. I never had the time to think of another simile to describe the situation I'm in to for the moment I set my mind on the first one, the body is slowly vanishing. Then I heard something that made everything stop._

_Elena. ._ .

Someone's voice said, like a lullaby, making the things go in slow motion.. Iza's image slowly vanished.. the Institute.. my home..

_Elena. . . Elena Ravenscar._

Again, it said. And with a tap, I was back to reality.

**"A heavy sleeper, are you not? I always belived Shadowhunters are in light sleep so that they're extremely attentive. Turns out not all are,"** the same voice a while ago remarked, with not quite like the lullaby-ish sound it produced. **"Sit up, I know you're awake." **

Reluctance in my mind whether to sit as I was told or stay heaved in the bed, I opened my eyes and before me was a man of jet black hair and good stature, probably in his 20's. Sitting in the bunk of the bed, he wore a sinister smile while facing me.

**"Enjoying your stay, I take it?"** he said, **"I'm the clan leader, Kito. You're welcome." **

I sat up and stared at him for a while but then he said, **"Are you not going to check if we raped, harassed or harmed you or your body? Several of our kind did that."** I felt a shiver in my back as he said the word 'our'. _Our. Us._ _**Damned. **_

**"Why should I? I wouldn't be laid here talking if you did."** I answered with a croaked voice, taking away my eyes out of him.

**"Very well. We've lain some clothes there if you desire to get dressed. That is if you only desire to, we will all be. . ah, _pleasured_ to see some wonder if you don't. Move now, a hunt is set tonight."** he finally answered as he stood and walked out of the room, with hands in his pockets.

############################################################


	4. Chapter 4

The sudden turn of things kept me dumbfounded.

First is that I've been away from my home for an immeasurable amount of days. Second, I became one of Them. And third, I am walking out of the room I've slept in with an igniting fire in as I heard the word_ 'hunt'. _

I can't imagine how I managed to deal with myself for all of this time. I've been trained to fight and, if situations get worse, kill these creatures since the day I knew how to breathe. And now here am I, slowly being one of them. Sudden rush of memories and thoughts occured as I tried to picture myself being entirely a part of them. I want to vomit out the thought of me hunting for food, much more the thought of having to eat their flesh. . . but my body won't let me. It reaches out to me with an immense hunger. . . wanting to be filled. I tried to contain it in me.

I limped my way down the stairs. The muscles in my limbs, most especially my thighs and legs, are still slamming back and forth with tension I've never experienced before. Everything in me is either sore or numb or paralyzed. Really, I can't differentiate them anyway.

**"First change is always the hardest."** said a deep voice, almost whispering, behind me. My body flinched as someone, supposedly the owner of the voice, ran his hand at the small of my back.

**"I can manage.**" I hissed, posturing myself in such a way I don't even believe what I just said.

"_**Not letting any of us touch you wouldn't make you clean. Right now you're touching yourself and that still makes you unclean. You are one of 'US' in the first place."** _he said. I jerked my head to look at 'him', the owner of the voice but then someone just grabbed me by the arm.** "Making yourself acquaintances?"** Kito mused but I didn't answer just yet for I am eyeing if the owner of the voice is still there. He's not.

For a split second I was just being dragged into somewhere I told my head I don't belong but then as the strong salt smell of blood sufficed through the air, I knew I do. The smell of lycanthropes filled the surroundings and I was wondering at the back of my mind if I myself contribute to the scent.

**"This is the right place to mingle with our fellows. Not the stairs, cub."** Kito finally said and blended among the crowd in such a swift move my eyes couldn't even follow.** "I'm not. . ."** I whispered to myself but just then, the same deep voice replied,** "Oh you sure are.**" I immediately spun my head to see who the owner of the voice was. With a gaze that would cut deeper than any sword, he stood, with such confidence I ought someone would find myself containing just the same a couple of days ago. He's no taller than Kito, with almost the same lean but not that muscular body and also possess the same kind of hue of the pack leader's hair.

He's the first, aside from Kito, in the weres I've met. I stood awkwardly thinking of how to introduce myself or say anything but I just looked at him by the eye. He dealt with it. With a couple of seconds, we were just looking at each other 'til I saw his lips slightly curving into a small grin. Something as little you couldn't even recognize and yet bedazzling,** "So this is how you do it in the Nephilim part? Staring." **

I wasn't sure if I should be remorsed by the comment he made or what. I'm not sure if it's meant to torture me with the fact that I'm not of the Nephilim anymore or torture me with something else. . . like the fact that I'm one of them.

**"Elena,"** I finally said. And just then, a very familiar voice echoed through the walls of the room.

**"As we all know, hunt is set tonight. The park. Be guided that there are cubs present. Now move."** Kito said in such a firm voice I would want to follow the other weres who were now moving side by side each other. Each one with a feral look evident mainly in their eyes. I caught myself wondering if I have it too.

**"Brother,"** the guy with the deep voice said beside me. Same look, same hair, same posture. . . Brother. That figures. Still, I sense something un-brotherly between them.

**"Ark."** Kito said flashing a smile, not so far from the smile his brother had shown just ago.** "So you've met her? She's-"** he would continue but his brother interrupted.** "Elena. She just said it." **

**"Oh. So you made HIM an acquaintance? How very wise of you."** Kito turned to me, I don't know how to react. I'm still internalizing what is the matter between the two of these guys to treat each other with such tension.

**"Obviously, she does,"** the leader's brother answered for me,** "And now, we're leaving." **

I saw Kito opening his mouth to say something but we are already moving so he just pursed his lips and shaked his head.

And then we're moving.

############################################################


	5. Chapter 5

_Moving with this speed should be illegal. _

Everything is just a blur as I am managing not to out-balance myself. We're running in a speed that would probably make any Shadowhunter proud of himself because he could catch any violator of the Clave laws in a mile. But also with this speed, I feel like I wouldn't live up to see who that might be.

As for how we end up doing this, we immediately ran across the woods after Kito, the pack leader, is out of earshot.

**"By the Angel! Are you freaking insane?!"** I shouted with the air rushing through my face. My face, which is probably distorted at the very moment.

The Wereguy, Kito's brother, looked at me with such confusion in his eyes as if I just said 'How do I breathe?'.

**"Am I insane?"** he repeated my question as if trying out the words the first time, with the same sly grin he possessed a while ago. **"Probably."** Just then, he tightened his grip with my arm that I didn't notice was there 'til now.

We suddenly picked up speed. If a while ago is FAST, then this is INSANE AND MIND-BOGGINGLY FAST. I can't see anything completely and the only thing that supports me is his arm. I hate the feeling. I dislike being dependent. I abhor the unability to control myself and the things around me. And most especially, I loathe being vulnerable. I found my hand untangling his hand in my other arm. He then tightened his grip more that it felt like ripping my skin. I fought extremely hard to unclasp his hand and I succeeded.

I eventually slowed down, panting like I just ran a mile or two. To think of it, maybe I did. Maybe we just did. I collapsed.

**"What in the world are you thinking, cub? You could've died-"** Ark prodded at my back. In return, I stood up with all my effort not to stumble back to the ground, turned to him and mused, **"Do you hear that?" **

He looked at me with an intrigued face as I moved my way closer to him, **"That's the sound of me not giving a fuck."** I said finally and walked opposite his way.

That's it. I will not participate in any of this. After nearly killing me, he'd say I could've died with what I did? Is he kidding me? I continued to walk my way opposite him, occasionally tripping myself. I don't like this. I don't want this. I feel so weak. I feel like all of my energy is burned up and I couldn't use any of it and the only thing that lets me continue to do what I do is my will. I-

**"What the hell have you done now?"** I heard a voice, a strange feeling formed inside of me, like I've just slept for a thousand years and I couldn't do anything but lie here. Furthermore, a scent filled my senses again. It's near. It's in my reach. It's in m- Everything is out of my control again. Everything in my body is being ripped like something is inside me and I'm trying my best to contain it but I can't, the force needed isn't in me and the whole process was inevitable. In the end, I just gave in.

Two transformations. Two remarkable times I haven't been with myself to witness anything I have done. Two times I haven't had the control in my own body, mind, nor presence.

I woke up, or it might me right to say, my presence came back to my body after the Hunt. This time, with the sensation of being full. It's a feeling I've never had before. It's like I can do anything for a year without even tiring myself. In that moment, it's like accepting what I've become.

I lay alone in a room, which looked like an abandoned police station. With dried blood in my hands, I searched for clothes I can put on. In the end, I settled with ripped shorts and a tight blue shirt I am guessing is owned by a child or an extremely skinny teenager. It's not like I have much choice. It's also better than being stark naked. I rushed outside the station, which I found out is a park. The park. Crowded with weres I've seen before the Hunt.

I continued walking, eyes also continued to dart across from all directions to where I'm in. What have I done this time? I asked myself. The reply was an arm encircling my waist, and a grinning Ark beside me appeared. He slightly nodded his head, stopped grinning and leaned towards my ear, **"Just follow me and I'll explain everything." **

**"Why the hell would I?"** I replied, gritting my teeth after remembering what happened.

**"Congratulations, cub,"** an older man shook my hand and I awkwardly smiled in reply. I questionably searched Ark for an answer but the only thing I've got is a rush, the wind in my face, and the woods. Again.

**"What. Is. Going. On?"** I asked as I pushed his hand away.

**"Well you just finished a goddamned boar in one sitting. You should've seen it. You overwhelmed everyone, cub. You had the first kill of the night,"** he said like I should be genuinely proud of myself for eating a helpless creature.

**"So what else happened that made everyone look at me like that?"** I asked.

**"YOU happened?!"** he said in an exasperating manner. **"Oh don't you look at me like that,"** he continued.

**"Whatever,"** is all I said even though some kind of pride sprouted inside of me while we head back to the park.

**"So are we even?"** Ark finally said, heading back home. Quarters. Or whatever we've come from.

**"From what. . .?"** I asked, bewildered.

**"You know, me scaring you to death. I, watching over you as you slaughter, ah, things."** he said, glancing at me with a look on his face, asking approval. **"Okay, boars. As you slaughter a boar." **

**"Okay, yeah. We're even."** I answered.

############################################################


	6. Chapter 6

Disgusted faces greeted me, us, as we got to Alicante. Faeries, Warlocks, Vampires, Shadowhunters and Weres are gathered in every part of the City. My head and my heart continued to pound as we continued walking our way to the Hall.

Every step I take reminisces memories I've tried to bury in those months I've spent with my fellow Weres. As if I conjured a spell, eyes are directing through us. I can feel, see people looking, probably because they recognized me and couldn't believe I dare tread upon their sacred soil. I can feel, hear Shadowhunters chitchat about things such as what a disgusting creature I've become, how damned and God-forbidden creatures Warlocks/ Werewolves/ Vampires are and every little shit they can point out. I don't think their status now lives up to what I call 'Glorious' before.

I can feel my blood boil to everything I hear. I can't contain myself.

**"Calm yourself,"** Ark said, **"Reserve your energy for the real fight.,"** he continued with an assuring smile. He has always been like this since the Night. I don't know why. Oh right, I know. But I don't want to confirm it. I guess I assured myself long ago that love will always be just a misplaced thing in my world.

Just then, I saw Iza who looked awkwardly at me. Strangely, I couldn't feel anything towards her. Not a sign of care. Not a sign of compassion. Not a sign of friendliness. It's like I'm in the middle of not caring at all and not giving a single fuck. Really, it's difficult to be in that place so all I did was nod and turn my head away. I can feel her gaze slightly weaken, and does the same thing. Turn away. I guess that's what everyone does when they couldn't care less.

I eventually get the feeling I should just be myself. Who cares if I became a Downworlder? Who cares if I violate the Clave? Who cares? Not them. Not a single one of them. I believe they should be the one to thank us.

**"Slow down, dear,"** Ark said. I think I may have wondered the last sentences aloud, **"But it's true. They should truly be thankful." **

I flashed a small smile at him and continued walking. Not long after that, our pack reached the Hall. And slowly, I saw every controversial thing I've been hearing for weeks now. Clary, the girl with red hair, have made some rune and now, everyone is scrambling about something. At first, I am also bewildered for I believe nobody can do a new one but hey, even the existence of Valentine is proven. What else is it not to believe?

Everyone is screaming. Looking. Amazed. Bedazzled. I don't know why but I couldn't see anything different. Just Ark. Normal Ark. His eyes looking at me. Just. . ._that._

**"I know what you all just saw,"** Clary said,** "And I know that you know that that kind of magic is beyond any glamour or illusion. And I did that with one rune, a single rune, a rune that I created. There are reasons why I have this ability, and I know you might not like them or even believe them, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I can help you win this battle against Valentine, if you'll let me."**

**"There will be no battle against Valentine,"** Malachi, another Shadowhunter, said. He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke. _**"Liar,"**_ I breathed.

**"The Clave has decided. We will agree to Valentine's terms and lay down our arms tomorrow morning."** Malachi continued.

The debate continued for quite a while and I just held Ark's hand. He looked at me for a second, not sure what I was doing. I replied with a shrug. I don't know too. I guess everyone doesn't even know what's happening.

**"Elena!"** someone shouted in the blur of the crowd. Somehow, I passed out. I turned to see Ark staring at me, then pointing at a distant. Iza.

**"I believe something really important happened while I was sleeping. What is it?"** I asked him, as Iza just stood there, looking at us.

**"Well, apparently, the girl here will be the one to do that,"** he replied, slowly unclasping his hand with a smile.

**"Hi,"** I said uncomfortably.

**"Hi to you too,"** she responded, **"So, uh, Clary made this rune to, uh, bind Shadowhunters and. . . you. . ."**

**"Downworlders,"** I finished, **"So?"**

**"So, I- I wondered if I could, maybe, uh, . . I mean, by the Angel, Elena!**" she shouted and reached for me. She held me tightly, like she's never done before, like she'd never see for an eternity,** "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry. I am so stupid. I am so dumb. I shouldn't have let you go through this alo-"** she cried, her tears flowing and making my shirt damp.

From a distance, I could see Ark, his face with a faint smile. I reached up and hugged her back. **"All this time, I thought I was alone,"** I whispered.

**"You aren't supposed to be. We still could've been friends if I did not just run away like an idiot that night!"** she answered between sobs, **"I am sorry, Elena."**

We both slowly regained our composure and smiled at each other. The atmosphere lightening up, everything lightening up. I don't know where all my anger and hate and distrust and disgust and everything I have gained when I was gone went after this. It's like I'm in a dream and in this dream, I shall not be given anything but peace. Too ironic for a war.

**"Give me your hand,"** she reached for it and held her stele. I obeyed. Slowly, she marked me with a rune and gave her stele to me. It felt strange to hold one again. I marked her exactly what she's done to me.

**"Never fails. You making runes, I mean. I guess it doesn't wear off?"** she asked, her eyes still red and puffy. It's like nothing happened before this. It's like we just shared a really, really dramatic story that made her cry while we were waiting in this, City. Though I'm not sure if I want to go back to that last part again.

**"I guess I'm too artsy for that to happen," **I replied with a smile,** "So, enough with the drama, what does this thing do?" **

"**We'll share abilities. I, gaining your strength and speed and you, well, Shadowhunter skills,"** she answered, **"See you at the fight?"**

I just nod. This time, I _care._

**"A reunion, huh?"** Ark said, suddenly appearing from my back. **"I guess,"** I replied quietly, afraid of what he might say.

**"It's near. They're near,"** he just suddenly whispered, sounding sure of himself.

My heart began to pound. In any moment now, we would face the man who changed the history of our kind. Valentine Morgenstern. He and his army. His intentions. His goals. His plans. All to eliminate every 'impurity' he thinks of.

Ark's hand is like made of motion. It doesn't stop ticking at the wall. Nervous. For what will happen? For what isn't happening yet? For what hasn't happened?

**"Can I just do this for once?"** Ark suddenly said at my side, holding my hand.

**"What?"** I looked at him. He held me tight, and planted a kiss on my temple. I hugged him back. The thing was inevitable at the moment.

**"I knew this would happen,"** Kito's voice interrupted from behind us.

**"I don't fucking care, brother,"** Ark said, I can feel his chest heave a sigh. Then, slowly, like he didn't want to, he let me go.

**"Time to fight, I guess,**" he smiled at me. Never before have I seen him, or anybody, look this joyful with the thought of fighting the archnemisis of our kind. I smiled at the thought.

**"Probably,"** I answered.

############################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAOS.**

Chaos is the only word that will describe this moment. A melee of movement and slashes and swords and blood, this is. A mixture of sandalwood, lemon and other scents with blood fills the air and makes it toxic, even making it nearly breathable.

The riot is set at the middle of Times Square where a sudden surge of forces loomed from different directions. Anywhere you look, bodies are scattered, if not, creatures fighting for their lives not to be the one of those scattered are displayed.

Demons are everywhere. The sounds they make aren't even the slightest humane. It isn't even comparable to what the lycanthropes make. It's the kind of sound that would make your anyone's skin crawl and insides rumble. The only thing that's worse than that is what they actually do while making the sounds. Ripping, tearing and shredding any life with hungry satisfaction in their growls and hoots and screams and grunts.

I immediately Changed and join the riot. Hands are either grabbing me, moving me away, or clutching to kill me. Everything is a blur and the only thing that I can remember is me trusting my instincts to what I could possibly do. My carnal attraction to this fight is becoming unbearable. I start to go berserk. All I can remember is me ripping and tearing every demon I can put my hands or mouth onto. It's not like I want to. I tastes disgusting, even. In a couple of minutes, I've torn apart my fair share of the Demons that everything in the area was either a body of a demon, its blood, or mud. IT'S OVER. For me, at least it is. For now.

I looked around. In the nearby street I saw Ark, helping Kito up, supporting him with his hands.

**"Stupid Behemoth demons,"** Kito mumbled and Ark just shook his head slightly.

**"Hey, you, cub! Help here?"** the pack leader barked at the sight of me. I raced over at his other side to support him. In a couple of minutes, the pack has been together again. Missing a member or two, we stumbled our way across countless bodies of demons, Downworlders or even Shadowhunters. It's like the sense of the war over and the tiresome thing fills everyone and in the moment, silence is just the only thing that could suffice.

We marched our way down to the Lake, walking at the sides of it, nobody saying anything. No one. I let them go first as I glanced back at the City, I noticed one thing. It isn't as beautiful as it looked like before. It doesn't project the same holiness and gloriousness it flashed upon my eye before. Maybe because I'm a different person now. Maybe because the City isn't exactly what we believe it is. Maybe because I don't really know what I believe in the first place. Maybe because every Shadowhunter's belief is blinded by the thought that themselves and their belongings and their places are holy and glorious._ Maybe because nothing in this world we live is glorious. _

My mind projected many possible 'maybe' that I couldn't quite assess in the time being. Just then, I saw a blinding light and a voice, a powerful voice boomed, _**"Glory?"**_ it asked. My eyes widened. I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. The Angel. Raziel. This isn't real. Though it seemed perfectly clear that it is. The Angel was indeed here. He talked. He sounded faintly curious, as if the word he just said was strange to him, and continued, _**"Glory belongs to God alone,"**_ he finished and with that, I knew the right 'maybe' I was looking for.

With what happened, everything I believed was changed. Whether you're one of the Nephilim, the Damned, or just one of the Mundanes, after everything, nobody just gives a fuck. _In the end, it's not what you live from that counts, it's up to what you live for, that matters. _

############################################################


	8. Chapter 8

I am not sorry I am not that good with romantic scenes. Really. I think that's the most I can do. Considering I am in my Anti-romance season. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed what I've written. Though it's not much and it most certainly looks rushed and everything is fast-paced or something, I dearly hope you enjoyed. Do give me your insights. It will always be a pleasure.

Another thing, I made this short because I don't know if I should still continue this or what. Do give me your suggestions. Your opinions, if you want to continue the story of Elena and what happened to her or something. :)

P.S: The storyline of Trux happened alongside that of The Mortal Instrument's third book, City of Glass.


End file.
